My Little Eye
by Tovaras
Summary: Heero Yuy is a boring computer technician until his friend and boss Quatre Raberba Winner decides that his life needs a little spicing up. Talking him into meeting a fortune teller, Heero gets more than he bargains for.
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Eye**

Author: Dragongirl85

Pairings: 1x2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sorry to say it, but I don't... If I did, Relena would be killed a long time ago and the Gundam Boys would be extremely happy (not because Relena was dead. Well, Heero would...) I'm making no money for writing this. Don't sue, you won't get much anyway, unless you want a cranky, old cat, a fucked up cell-phone and a really, really, REALLY old and crappy computer.

Raiting: T

Notes: Heero Yuy is a boring computer technician until his friend and boss Quatre Raberba Winner decides that his life needs a little spicing up. Talking him into meeting a fortune teller, Heero gets more than he bargains for. Is there such a thing as a soul mate (this is seen as two separate words) and was their meeting foreseen by destiny?

This was supose to be a one-shot, but my muse insisted on turning it into something longer. And the way it's coming along so far, I'd say it'll be... About three parts.

Warnings: AU, slightly OOC, mention of the occult, Seeing, humour

Archive: Sure, but please ask first.

---

"Heero Yuy, you must be one of the most boring people I've ever known!" Quatre placed his hands on his hips and gave his friend an annoyed look.

Heero just snorted and continued to run the new anti-virus program he'd been creating. "Well, nobody asked you to get to know me and nobody is forcing you to stay."

Quatre pouted and pointed a slim finger at the Japanese man. "My heart and common sense forces me to stay because I'm not gonna let you spent another night in front of a computer screen and with take-out food by your side! When was the last time you went out and have some fun?"

Heero snorted again and tried his best to ignore the blonde. "I have fun at home, now please let me be alone. I'm sure you have some work to do as well, 'boss'."

Quatre rolled his eyes and grabbed a chair from the desk next to Heero's. It was still early, it wasn't even lunchtime yet, but Heero was the only one actually doing something useful in Quatre's big family business. He was the best computer technician he had, but also the most boring one.

Placing said chair in front of Heero's desk, Quatre straddled it and stared into Heero's deep, Prussian eyes. "Heero, it is not healthy to live like you do. You have to get out, meet new people, talk and be social, not sit inside and hide from the world."

Heero frowned and stared at the petite blonde in front of him. "I socialize with people and I'm talking with you right now."

Quatre smacked his own forehead with a growl and grasped Heero's chin with one hand. "Heero Yuy, you know perfectly well what I mean. You have been inside and in front of that stupid laptop of yours for too long. You have a sign on your forehead that says 'broken' and as your friend it is my duty to fix you!" Grabbing Heero's hand, he dragged the ranting Japanese down a hall and to an elevator. As soon as the doors opened, he pushed Heero inside, pressed a button and waited as the elevator went down. Heero was pouting all the way.

When the elevator stopped at the first floor, Quatre once again grabbed Heero's hand and dragged him outside, letting the lady by the reception know that they went out for lunch. As soon as the two men got outside, Heero let out a loud groan, earning a confused look from the blonde. "The world..." he grunted out and pointed at the people.

The street was packed with people of all kind, some teenage girls were wearing miniskirts and tops, ignoring the fact that it was in the middle of october. A lady with a fur coat walked past them while talking into a phone with an overdone snobbish accent and waving a hand covered in diamond rings. An overly large man was eating a hamburger while spitting everywhere and some teenage punks were using the streets as their personal playground, zooming ahead on rollerblades and skateboards, and ignoring the fact that they was bumping into people and making them fall.

Waving his hand at the mass of people, Heero grunted. "This is the reason I'm hiding inside. If this is what you want me to socialize with, I'm better off alone! I can't stand the sight of this; it makes me want to throw up!"

Quatre raised an eyebrow and nodded towards a street. "Then let's walk away from the masses, Heero. Lets find a nice cafe to eat in, and then we'll go out and see what's out there."

Heero crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow of his own. "What's in it for me?"

Quatre walked past him and mumbled. "I'll treat you to a chocolate chip muffin."

Heero followed the blonde without any further complains.

---

"Now, I've eaten the stupid lunch with you, can we go back now?" Heero shoved his hands into his pockets and followed the blonde out of the cafe.

Quatre smiled brightly and shook his head. "No. Now we're gonna do something besides sitting in front of that laptop. We're gonna do something spontaneous and fun!"

Heero grumbled and tried to burn a hole through Quatre's head with his eyes. "Just what do you have in mind?"

"Nothing," exclaimed Quatre happily and clapped his hands. "We're gonna do something spontaneous, meaning, we won't know what we're gonna do before we do it!"

Heero grumbled and tried to find a route of escape from the blond, but found out that too many people were around them, destroying any possible escape-route. "I know what spontaneous means, Quatre," he mumbled and followed the blonde. "But when are we gonna do it so I know when we'll be back so I actually can get some work done!"

Quatre smiled and walked over to wrap his arm around Heero's shoulder. "If you're gonna be this impatient then we can go for it right now. And we're gonna do..." Stopping his mouth for a second, Quatre started looking around before breaking into a huge grin and pointed. "That!"

Heero followed Quatre's finger and groaned in disbelief. "Oh, god, you have to be kidding me!"

In front of them was a seemingly normal apartment building, completed with a purple sign on the wall saying; 'Duo Maxwell – Fortune Teller. Let me spill the future for you. Third floor, door 312.'

Heero glared at Quatre who seemed like he couldn't wait to get in there. "I am so NOT going in there, Quatre! That's a waste of money and time! I refuse to go to a fortune-teller who'll only figure up a nice story so he or she can rob us for money!"

Quatre sighed and started pushing Heero towards the door. "Oh, don't be so boring! What if I say it's on me, huh? Would you do it then?"

Heero shook his head and as soon Quatre had pushed him to the door, he placed the heels of his shoes against the frames of the door and pushed back against the blonde. "No! I simply don't have the desire to sit and listen to an old fraud make up lies that can possibly happen to me in the future!"

Quatre sighed and put his back against Heero's, using his legs to push his stoic friend inside. "But it's just fun to listen to the lies, Heero! We can pay him or her for having a good fantasy! And what makes you think that he or she is old!"

Heero shook his head and used his arms as well to stop the blonde from pushing him inside. "No! I absolutely refuse to do this! And fortune tellers are always old!"

"Well, tough luck!" Shoving his fingers into Heero's rips, Quatre used this opportunity to shove the squirming man into the building and up the stairs. "It will be fun, Heero and it's on me! I'll make up for the lost time by letting you work overtime tonight!"

"You're just saying that..." Heero grumbled while rubbing his rips. Damn, the blonde had pointy fingers.

They walked up to the third floor and started searching for apartment 312. Quatre was a little puzzled that this Duo Maxwell didn't advertise his business a little better; he could have at least put up a sign or something, while Heero was wondering just how stupid this Maxwell fellow was. The stupid doors wasn't even numbered.

After a minute or two, Quatre announced that he'd found the right apartment, thanks to a little sign where it said 'Duo Maxwell's lair', much to Heero's annoyance. He'd hoped that if they didn't find it, they could just go back to work and actually make good use of the time instead of listening to this fraud.

Quatre was almost bouncing up and down so when Heero joined him by his side, he chirped. "Do you wanna ring the bell or should I?"

Heero just grunted and Quatre nodded. "Okay, I'll ring the bell!" Reaching out his hand, Quatre prepared himself to press in the buzzer, but just as his finger touched the button, the door flew open.

"You here for a session?"

Removing his finger from the bell, both Heero and Quatre started staring at the young man in front of them. He was young, probably in his early twenties and had a long braid hanging over his shoulder. He was smiling and looked friendly and had the most beautiful and lively eyes Heero had seen. He was dressed in a black shirt and formfitting black jeans and was holding a bag in his hands.

Quatre gaped and nodded. "Yes, we are! How did you-? Wow, you are good!"

Duo snickered and shook his head. "Thank you, but I didn't see it coming. I heard you in the hall a mile away. I was about to take out the trash when I heard you talking." Nodding towards the plastic bag in his hand, Duo gave a sheepish grin and winked. "But I can assure you that I am a professional in what I do, so if you're interested in a session, then please step inside. I'll just take the trash out."

Quatre nodded and dragged a little perplexed Heero inside to the apartment while Duo went downstairs to get rid of the trash. What they found in there gave them another little shock.

"It's so..." Quatre started and stared around the supposed living room.

"Normal," Heero finished. He'd expected a dark room with dark curtains, the scent of smoke, a skull or two on the shelf and maybe a snake and spiders along with a mysterious round table in the middle of the room, covered in a red table cloth and with a crystal ball on top of it. Instead they found a bright, soft coloured room with light blue curtains hanging beside a big window. The room smelled clean, with a hint of lemon and not a skull was visible. A table was in the middle of the room, but it was square and was covered in magazines instead of a crystal ball. Beside it was two black leather couches, a comfortable-looking black leather chair and a TV. It looked like a average apartment instead of a place where fortune telling was supposed to take place, at least in Heero's head.

"You like it?"

Heero blinked and turned around as Duo came in and closed the door, the smile was still in place. "You like it? The apartment, I mean."

Heero swallowed and nodded. "It's... A bit different that I expected."

Duo laughed and walked past him to sit down in the stress-less. "You expected a skull and webs and stuff, huh?"

Heero nodded dumbly along with Quatre, making Duo laugh softly. "Most people do, but you don't need that crap to tell the future. It's just to set the mood. But if ya wanna, I can put out a skull or two and decorate it to a more mysterious atmosphere. I got a box in my bedroom filled with stuff like that, just in case my client wants me to change the mood."

Quatre shook his head and smiled. "No, it's fine like this."

Duo grinned and nodded. "Good. It's such a bitch to remove when I'm done. I once had a client that had asthma and she reacted to the smoke that was in the room after the client before her. Had to air out the room for an hour before she could sit here."

Heero snorted and gave the braided man a smug look. "Why didn't you use your powers and healed her?"

Duo gave him a look in return. "I'm a fortune teller, not a healer. I can't heal people or cure diseases or curses, I tell people their future and past."

Quatre gave Heero a glare and nudged his elbow into the Japanese's side, making him yelp. Duo just chuckled and clapped his hands together. "Now, how would you like it?"

Quatre and Heero stared at him, and the blonde carefully asked. "How would we like what?"

Duo chuckled and gave them a friendly smile. "Your fortune. How would you like me to read it?"

Quatre blinked. "There's several ways to do it?"

Duo laughed and nodded. "There sure is!" Using his hands to make the two men come closer, Duo motioned for them to have a seat. Clearing his throat, he gave them a friendly smile and started. "There's several ways to tell the future. Some prefer this way, others another way. What's important is that you find a way that works for you and stick with it."

Smiling, he pulled out a deck with normal playing cards. "You can tell the future with a bunch of things. You have Scrying, that's the fancy word for crystal-gazing, using the typical crystal-ball that you can see in the typical Mystery movies, but few people know that you don't need a real crystal-ball. If you have the talent, you can just as easily tell the future in a glass with water or a cup with ink.

"Another way is the tarot-cards. You place them in a special type of pattern and draw cards to find out about either your future or other things; love-life, money and so on. But I find the method a little unreliable so I don't use it very often. But I have a deck for those who wish for me to use them. But one can also use a normal deck of cards." After waving the little pack with cards in his hands, Duo put the deck down and folded his hands.

"My speciality is fortune-telling in tarot-cards and palm-reading. When I do palm-reading, I check the lines in your palm and tell you your future as the lines go. I can go a little deeper into it if you wish to use that method.

"Another way is astrology and horoscopes, but I don't use that. If you want your future told from the stars, go buy yourself a newspaper.

"The most risky way is an Ouija board, but I don't use that at all. Contacting spirits to learn about the future is risky and it's not used much. Actually it's only used now a days if somebody wants to contact a dead relative or friend, but I don't do that so there. I know how to do it, I have done it a few times in the past, but I don't anymore so don't ask.

"Throwing rune-stones is also popular, but once again, that's a very unreliable method and only those interested use that method. But I have a bag of rune-stones and I have learned the method just in case."

Clearing his throat a little, Duo smiled and continued. "Tea-leaves a very popular with the elders. There's nothing more fun and relaxing than having a nice cup of tea, brewed with tea-leafs, chitchat a little, then hand the cup over to me so I can read it for you." Winking to Quatre, he mused. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind that method, eh? You look like a tea-loving person."

Quatre blushed slightly, but still managed to smile.

Chuckling, Duo continued. "You can also have your fortune read in animal guts, but I'm not about to capture a cat and cut it's stomach open just to tell a fortune, so forget about it. I'm against animal-cruelty.

"There's a bunch of ways to tell the future, but I've only mentioned the most popular ways to do so. You can also use a pentagram, flip a coin, eat a fortune-cookie, have your handwriting, dreams or personality analyzed, have your aura read, by the way, I do that to, but rarely, use a pendulum and so on." Taking a deep breath, Duo smiled broadly to the two men. "So, how would you like it?"

Quatre scratched his head and looked over at Heero who just shrugged. He didn't care which way his fortune was told as long as it was done quick and painless. Quatre thought for a second before looking at the braided man. "I think we'll make it simple. A...um... Palm-reading sounds interesting enough."

Duo nodded and reached out his hand. "Give me your hand."

Quatre obeyed and gave Duo his hand, palm facing upwards.

Duo smiled and looked at the blonde. "Now, I'll tell you what I'm gonna do before I start reading your fortune." Stroking his finger over Quatre's palm, he continued. "There are twelve different lines you read from when you do palm-reading; The life line, head line, heart line, health line, fate line, fame line, marriage line, money line, sex line, spirit line, travel line and your luck line." Looking up at the blonde's face, he smiled. "But we'll focus on the four most important lines; the life line, head line, health line and the heart line."

Quatre nodded and looked at Duo's finger as it showed him the different lines. "Okay."

Duo nodded and looked at Quatre's hand. "I'll start with the head line. I like saving the heart line and the life line for last." Studying Quatre's palm, he smiled. "Your head line is separate from your life line. My guess is that you have a love for adventure and an enthusiasm for life. It's pretty deep so you have a pretty logical and direct way of thinking, but it's a little bent so you try to think a little of the realistic side." Looking up at the blonde, he winked. "My guess it that you're in a head-position in a business and you work on developing new things. Am I right?"

Quatre nodded with a very impressed look on his face. "Yes. I'm the boss of Winner Inc."

Heero rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath. "Anybody who's watching the news knows that... Not very impressing..."

Ignoring the sulking Japanese on his couch, Duo looked back down into Quatre's hand and continued. "I'll move over to the health line now." Studying the line, he smiled and stroked his thumb over it. "Your health line is strong and straight. Meaning you have a strong business sense as well as the strength to work hard for the money." Looking up, Duo smiled and stroked over the life line again. "Your life line and health line is also connected, not very uncommon when it comes to businessmen."

Quatre gave him a questioning look. "But isn't the health line supposed to tell me about my...um...Health?"

Duo chuckled and gave Quatre a smile. "The health line deals with the material well being as much as the physical. This is especially so when the life line may be missing or faint. If a person has very faint fate, fame and success lines, then the health line also plays a strong part in the development of material wealth."

Quatre nodded and looked a little embarrassed. Duo just chuckled and continued to read of Quatre's palm. "I'll move on to the heart line now. And just for the record, the heart line deals with all the emotions and events that are centred around love, whether it be your ability to love, or be loved. In general, the stronger and deeper the line, the stronger and warmer your devotions." Studying the line in Quatre's palm, Duo smiled and chuckled. "Well, well, well... Seems like you are loved or in love..."

Quatre blushed and looked down in his palm. "I-I might be..."

Duo chuckled and winked. "Good for you. Your heart line is really curved, especially upwards and that means you have a very romantic nature and in a relationship, you give everything."

Quatre blushed even more and Duo just snickered. "Well, onto the last line. The life line." Brushing his thumb over the line, Duo continued with the reading. "Not much to say about it. It's long and deep, which means you'll live a long, healthy life."

Releasing Quatre's hand, Duo smiled and nodded. "All in all, I'd say you're a wonderful person and if you weren't a client, I would ask you out on a date." Snickering when Quatre blushed even further, he patted the guys hand and smiled. "I'm just kidding. I'd say from my reading that you will have a good and long life and the man or woman in your dreams is right around the corner. I'd say that someone you've been lusting after for a while will come into your life pretty soon, one month tops."

Quatre blushed furiously, but still smiled and nodded to the young fortune-teller.

Duo smiled and winked to him before looking at the scowling Japanese. "You're up."

Heero frowned, but still gave Duo his hand. Duo just smiled and took it before gazing into the palm. "Shall we start with the head line?"

Heero just grunted.

Duo chuckled and smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." Studying the line across Heero's palm, he stroked his thumb over it in a gentle caress. "Hmm... It's pretty straight, just like with your buddy there... But yours is much straighter than his. I'd say that you have a lack of imagination and your thinking is pretty realistic. But you still have a way of developing new things, even though your mind is pretty... well... Straight forward."

Glaring at Quatre as the blonde snorted, he gave a sharp nod to the man studying his hand and grumbled. "I am a realist."

Duo chuckled and gave Heero a little smile. "And boring too, if you're gonna keep that attitude up."

Heero frowned again and Duo looked back down into the palm of the Japanese's hand with a little smile playing on his lips. "Coming up, health line." Looking over Heero's palm, Duo frowned for a second before looking up. "You're health line is non-existent."

Quatre gulped and looked slightly pale. "Is... Is that a bad thing?"

Duo shook his head and smiled. "Nope, it ain't a bad thing. On the contrary, it's a good thing. When no health line is visible, it means that you have in general no health problems. It's just so unusual to see it missing that it kind of caught me off guard. But it's no problem."

Heero just grunted, but still stole a peak at his palm.

Duo continued, not noticing the little movement from the Japanese man. "I'll do the heart line now." Stroking a slim finger over the line, Duo whistled before looking up at Heero with a broad smile. "Well, well, well... Looks like the stoic man has a heart of gold."

Heero raised an eyebrow and gave Duo a look. "What do you mean?"

Duo smiled and lifted Heero's plam up to his face so he could see. "Your heart line. I've never seen it so bent as yours is. As I said with your friend over there, the more the curve, the more devoted you are. I'd say that once you find the love of your life, you'll stay forever faithful. You'll give anything in your might to a possible relationship."

Heero didn't say anything and lowered his hand. "Just finish the reading."

"Yes, Mr. Wonderful," Duo chuckled and looked back into Heero's palm. "Last stop, life line."

Looking over Heero's hand, Duo's face lost the smile and took a more serious look to it. His eyes narrowed as he stroked his thumb over Heero's hand and with a low voice, he mumbled. "You're life line is broken... Split in two..." Looking up at Heero's face, Duo murmured slowly. "You're dead..."

Heero's own eyes widened slightly while Quatre made a strangled noise in his throat. "W-what... What do you mean?"

Duo shook his head and flashed Quatre a new smile. "Don't worry, I'm not reading the fortune of a living dead or a vampire. You're friend is perfectly fine."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, buddy, but it's not necessarily the way you think. There's many ways a man can be dead and in this guys case, he's dead emotionally." Looking back into Heero's palm, he stroked his thumb over the line again and murmured. "It's broken... You've been in a relationship a while back and it didn't go so well... I'd say that whoever it was broke your heart, one way or the other..." Looking up, Duo gave Heero a little smile. "Judging by your personality, I'd say that you're scared... Scared to love again... In a relationship, you give everything... And my guess is that in this particular relationship, you gave everything to make it work... But you got nothing back..."

Heero didn't say anything; he just stared into the palm of his hand, wondering if anything was written there. But he saw nothing but lines.

Duo gently brushed his fingers over Heero's palm. "I've never seen a hand like yours before... No health line, a broken life line, a very curved heart line..." Giving Heero a warm smile, Duo patted his hand. "Nothing to fear, my friend. Your life line continues, meaning that you'll find someone to share your heart with. The crack isn't big so I'll give you one month as well to find the person in your dreams. I'd say that you'll be so captured that whoever you fall for will haunt your mind before you'll find the courage to do something about the crush. And I know whoever it is; you'll make him or her very happy."

Releasing Heero's hand, Duo got up and clapped his hands together. "Well, your fortune has been read and the session is over."

Quatre nodded and pulled his wallet up. "How much is it?"

Duo smiled. "Five bucks per finger on the hand I read."

Quatre nodded and opened his wallet, only to have Heero's hand covering his. Looking over at his Japanese friend, Quatre raised an eyebrow. "Heero? What are you-?"

"How do we know that these fortunes will come true?"

Duo raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "You don't. All ya hafta do is wait and see."

Heero raised an eyebrow of his own. "And if they don't come true?"

Duo sighed and walked over to the large window. "Listen, buddy. I can tell that you're not a believer. You think I'm a fraud. But I can't do anything to disprove your believes; all ya can do is wait and see if the fortune comes true." Turning his head, Duo fixed his large eyes on Heero, seriousness written all over his face. "But I'll have you to know, over ninety percent of my fortunes have come true and that's a pretty high score when it comes to this business. But it's up to you if you want to believe me or not. I can't do anything to help you with that. I can't levitate a tea-cup to prove that I have a special ability. Of course, I can give ya a quick reading and find out what's going to happen with you in five minutes, but you wouldn't believe me anyway. The only thing you can do is to open your heart and mind to what's unknown and trust what I've been saying."

Quatre slapped Heero's hand and gave him a pout. Turning to face Duo, he bowed. "I'm sorry about my friend, but he is a hopeless realist, just like you said. About your fee, was it twenty-five dollars per hand you said?"

"Forget it."

"Huh?" Quatre looked up from his wallet and stared at the braided man by the window.

Duo smiled and waved his hand. "Forget it. Pay me in a month, when your fortune's come true. And if it doesn't, then you won't have lost anything but half an hour of your time."

Heero raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "How do you know we'll come and pay you? Our fortune might come true, but we can just not come and pay you."

Duo smiled and winked. "Because I'm not only a pretty good fortune-teller, I'm damned good at reading people as well. And I know that your conscience won't allow you to skip the payment if the fortune comes true. I know you'll come and pay me."

Quatre nodded and gave Duo a smile. "That's... Very nice of you...But won't you suffer for a lost payment?"

Duo shook his head and smiled. "Nah, I'll survive. After all, I plan my budget over my planned sessions and you were off the schedule."

Quatre nodded and grabbed Heero's arm. "Then we'll not waste anymore of your time."

Duo nodded and opened the door. "Not a problem. I would have probably watched some television anyway. It's always fun meeting new people, even though one of them wasn't a believer." Winking, Duo flashed Heero a smile. "See you around, Heero."

Heero just grunted and watched as Duo closed the door. Then he felt a twitch from his left eye and turned to face Quatre. "How did he know?"

Quatre blinked and watched his scowling friend. "How did he know what?"

Heero swallowed and stared at Quatre. "My name... I never told him my name and you never mention it during the whole session. How did he know!"

---

Heero didn't sleep well that night, or for the next following week. Duo's voice still rang in his ears, the way he'd said his name when bidding them good bye.

"_See you around, Heero."_

It annoyed the hell out of him.

After over a week with barely any sleep, Heero let out an angry growl and yanked the quilt away from his body before getting out of the bed. The drumming from rain against the window wasn't helping any either in his quest for sleep.

The braided man haunted his mind and Heero would have been convinced that the man had cast a spell on him hadn't he been so sure he was a fraud.

His work was constantly disturbed by images of that smiling face on his mind, he wasn't able to focus and after letting his anger out on his poor computer two days ago, Quatre had signed him off with a week of vacation to allow the Japanese man to rest and pull himself together.

Pacing around in his bedroom, Heero let a hand run through his hair while trying to calm himself down. Why was he letting this get to him? The fact that Duo Maxwell knew his name wasn't such a big deal. He could have picked it up on the news, seen it in the paper, or overheard them in the hall. It could have been anything. But the more he tried to replay that day in his head, the more confused he became.

He had been so sure that day that he hadn't mentioned his name. Maybe he had after all. And if he had, then he shouldn't let this go out over his life anymore.

"He's just a fraud!" he called out to no-one, trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

Growling, Heero sat down by his computer and logged on onto the net, deciding he needed something to do in order to relax. Anything. Like... Checking his mail or creating some new program. He could work on a new virus program he was developing. That would surely make his mind focus on the task instead of a certain braided idiot.

But almost like his fingers had a mind of his own, he logged onto a search engine and typed the name "Duo Maxwell" onto the line and pressed enter. The page started to search and loaded itself up. Heero only stared.

There were over a thousand hits.

Searching a few of the links, Heero found out that most of them were mere coincidences, just people with the same last name or something to do with duo's and he started relaxing again. Just what had he expected to find? This Duo Maxwell was a fraud.

Clicking on another link, Heero stared as the page loaded up. It was an article from a newspaper, dated from last year and a picture of Duo with a kid on his lap was visible. Swallowing, Heero scrolled down and started to read the article.

_/Five year old Susan MacDuff was found yesterday, thanks to the medium and fortune teller Duo Maxwell. Susan had been missing for over a week and the police had no clues to go after. After searching day and night with trained dogs they had to claim defeat. People in the neighbourhood had also been helping, but with no luck. The parents, Jane and Peter MacDuff sought out Duo Maxwell as their last resort and pleaded for him to find their daughter. Maxwell agreed and found the girl after going into a trance with the help of the girl's doll._

_Susan was found in a hidden cave under a waterfall in the forest and she had no recollection to how she got there. She is now home safe with her parents after a quick check up at the hospital. The parents were thrilled to have her home and wanted to reward Mister Maxwell, who turned down any offer of a reward. _

_Quote: I was only glad to help. That girl's bright smile and seeing her home safe is reward enough for me. Just make sure she doesn't get into more trouble._

_The twenty-two year old medium and fortune teller Duo Maxwell has been a fortune teller for over 5 years, having been known for his powers since he was a student at high school. This young orphan has a foreseeable brilliant career ahead of himself, having over ninety percent of his fortunes come true. Police come to him from time to time for help, but Maxwell claims that his powers are only limited and he can only do so much to help. For now, he will do what he can. /_

Closing the page, Heero continued to stare at the screen in disbelieve.

Apparently there was more to Duo Maxwell than met the eye and what Heero dared to believe. Getting up from the chair, Heero marched back to his bedroom with only one thought in his head.

To talk with Duo and get some answers.

---

_Author's Notes: _

_Information pages: http/ what do you think about it? Was it acceptable? Need feedback, I live for feedback. Remember to review. -points at the review button- Thankee!_


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Eye**

The second part in my little trilogy, hopefully it will be to your liking.

---

Waking up from the sweet slumber he'd been in, Duo gently rubbed his eyes and yawned. Reaching out over the edge of the bed, he grasped a T-shirt and yanked it over his head before rolling himself over to his stomach and pushed himself up with his arms. Seconds later he was out of the bed, scratching his back and tired as hell. Locating a pair of sweatpants, he yanked it over his hips before walking into the living room and switched on the light, yelping as the sharp light hurt his eyes.

Trying his best to ignore the frantic buzzing from the door-bell, Duo yawned again before walking towards the door. When he finally got the door unlocked and opened it, he leaned his elbow against the frame and stared at the person that had been ringing the hell out of his doorbell. "Oh... It's you... Nice to see you again..."

Heero stared at him from under wet bangs and growled. He'd been so caught up in getting to Duo that he'd forgotten to bring an umbrella with him, even though he knew it rained heavily outside. "How did you know?"

Duo blinked and yawned. "'scuse me? It's a little too late at night for any fortune telling jokes, buddy. I open at ten. If ya want another session, stop by then. If you've come to pay that fee, then just stick me the money and let me go back to sleep."

Heero ignored the sleepy voice and stepped closer to the braided man. "How did you know? My name, I never told you my name the day I was there. How did you know?"

"Oh, that." Duo chuckled lightly before letting out another loud yawn. "Listen, man," he mumbled and rubbed his hand over his shoulder in a sleepy matter. "I just knew, 'kay? That's my job. I predict things. I just happened to know your name because it popped into my mind. It happens."

Heero growled and took another step towards the young man. "I didn't want to know your profession; you already know what I think about that. What I want to know is how the hell you knew my name!"

Duo sighed and looked at Heero with a pair of tired eyes. "I can foresee that I won't be getting any sleep unless I explain this a little closer for you." Yawning loudly, Duo swung the door he was holding open before giving the Japanese man a slightly sour look. "Come in and I'll make us some coffee. This will take a while, at least if I hafta convince you as well."

Heero grunted, but still stepped into the apartment. It was just as he had left it, except the table now had a skull on it. Frowing as he stared at it, he wondered just what the hell the man had been doing.

"Client. Didn't bother to clean it away when her session ended, she was the last of the day anyway," Duo answered as he stepped past Heero and into the open kitchen to make the promised coffee. "He provides good company at night."

Heero frowned before looking over at Duo. "It's not a real human skull... Is it?"

Duo grinned and winked. "Everything I do and have is real." Snickering as the Japanese face went from annoyed to shocked, Duo shook his head help up his hand. "I'm just kiddin'. It's part plastic, part porcelain."

Heero grunted and stared at his shoes. The water had started to drip from his pants and hair, creating small pools on the floor.

"Don't worry about it," called the slightly raspy voice from the kitchen and Heero's head snapped back up to stare at the young braided man. Said man smiled and started to pour the coffee into a cup. "I have a mop. I'll clean it up later."

Heero looked from the water and back up to the man before asking. "How the hell do you know what I'm thinking!"

Duo chuckled. "Don't worry; I'm not a mind reader. Well, actually, I am, but not a very good one. But I do know how to think and put two and two together. Seeing you stare at the floor, or onto the water that's gathering on my floor to be precise, tells me that you're sligthly worried about it. If you didn't care, you wouldn't have noticed."

"And... And the skull?"

Duo smiled and walked over to the couch before sitting down, placing Heero's cup onto the table. "The same; you were staring at it."

Heero nodded dumbly and remained standing, cup clenched in his hand.

Duo laughed softly and placed his cup onto the table before getting up with a soft smile playing on his lips. "Get out of that jacket, Heero and I'll take it to the bathroom. I'll get you a towel so you can dry yourself up a little. I would have loved to offer you something to wear, but telling by your bodily looks, nothing I have would fit."

Heero blushed slightly, but still wiggled out of the soaked jacket and handed it to Duo. Duo accepted it before eyeing Heero's wet shirt and chirped. "Give me the shirt as well. I think some of my larger shirt may fit you."

Heero raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Just what are you playing at?"

Duo laughed and grinned. "Don't worry, I'm not going to use your clothes in a mysterious ritual in my bedroom or anything, but I will foresee a rather nasty cold unless you hand me your wet clothes so I can dry them for you. But if you're uncomfortable with me predicting your future, then just take it as a cheap excuse for me to ogle at your body. Oh, and take off your wet shoes and socks too. I'll lend you some nice, fluffy slippers."

Heero grunted, but still dragged of his shirt and handed it to Duo before bending down to slip out of his shoes and socks before handing them to the braided man as well. Duo smiled and accepted it before disappearing into the bathroom, not even giving Heero a second look.

Heero remained where he was, staring around in the apartment. It was just as nice and homey as the last time he'd seen it, but now that he studied it closer, he could tell that something was missing. Moving so he wasn't standing in the pool of water anymore, Heero studied the surroundings he was in.

The walls were in a soft peach colour, leaving the room bright, reflecting every little ray of light and send it around the room. The large window was now covered by the same light blue curtains he'd seen last time and the furniture was still in the same place. The TV was on stand-by and the table was covered by magazines and that skull. Big red and black pillows were now placed on the three-seat couch, giving it a more comfortable look.

Turning around, Heero spotted a shelf in dark wood, stashed with books and small things. Walking closer to it, Heero noted that the braided man was very organized. One of the book shelves was dedicated to books on tarot-reading, fortune telling and other titles from the world of the occult. The shelf under it had normal novel books; among the titles was authors like Edgar Allan Poe and David Brown. The other shelves were decorated with a big crystal ball, some small figures made out of porcelain, candle holders and a box with Chinese stress balls.

Frowning a little as Heero still thought something was missing, he glanced around the apartment until it hit him. Not one picture was present in the apartment.

Jumping a little as a towel was suddenly held in front of his face, Heero spun around to be face to face with the braided fortune teller.

Duo smiled and gently placed the towel around Heero's shoulders. "Sorry it took so long. Couldn't find anything to hang your clothes on."

Heero nodded and grasped the towel. "Thank you..."

Duo smiled and placed a t-shirt over the armrest on the loveseat and placed a pair of grey slippers infront of it. "Don't mention it. You're a guest in my home and I'll treat you like one, despite the fact that you actually came to hear me out."

Heero looked down and carefully covered his hair with the towel before slowly starting to dry it.

Duo chuckled and placed himself back onto the couch, legs pulled up under him and cup back in his hand. "Lost your nerve, Heero?"

Heero quickly shook his head and walked over to the couch where the shirt was placed. Placing the towel on the couch, Heero picked up the shirt and dragged it over his head while slipping his feet into the slippers. The towel was then placed around his neck before he walked over to the where Duo wasseated. Sitting down as far away from the braided man as possible, Heero picked up the cup and took a sip.

Duo just shook his head and let a small smile play over his lips while sipping on the black liquid. "You behave as if I'll bite or that I have some sort of disease."

Heero twitched and looked down into the cup. "Sorry, I..."

"Don't bother." Reaching over to the table, Duo placed the cup there before picking up a small pendulum that was located under the skull. Gently letting it sway from his left hand, Duo focused his eyes on it.

Heero watched the pendulum as well, wondering what kind of hocus-pocus Duo would show him. Hearing the soft chuckle from the braided man surprised him and he looked up, only to find the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen plastered on the face. "What are you doing?"

Duo laughed and smiled again while letting the pendulum sway. "I'm relaxing. If I'm to make this sucker work I need charts and stuff, so I mainly just use it when I need to sort my thoughts out." Lifting his hand up, he let the pendulum sway across his face, still with that smile playing on his lips. "Heero... You are a man that doesn't believe in the spiritual or supernatural. You believe everything has a logical explanation. That we are alone on this planet and that we are the smartest race that's walking on the surface."

Reaching over, Duo placed the pendulum over Heero's hands and let it sway. Without looking at the Japanese man, he murmured softly. "I knew you would come tonight... I have long time foreseen that you would..."

Heero snorted and gave Duo a look. "Sure didn't look like it. You greeted me with a sleepy face and sweatpants."

Duo chuckled and sat back, tucking the pendulum into his palm. "True. But I'm a man that loves his sleep, so instead of sitting up and waiting for you, I went to bed like any normal man would. Besides, I can't foresee the exact time. I only knew that you would come, but not when."

Heero placed the still full mug onto the table and crossed his arms. "How?"

Duo shrugged and played with the pendulum, letting it dingle from his right hand. "I read it in the cards. I like to read a little by myself when it's night. It calms me." Fixing clear blue eyes onto Heero, Duo's face turned serious. "Listen, Heero. I know that you don't believe in me and what I know and do for a living, and I respect that. You can't convince everybody to believe in the same thing, that's impossible. But all I ask for is some respect in turn. I respect that you're not a believer, the least you can do is to respect that I'm both a believer in the occult AND that I practice the art."

Licking over his lips, Duo looked at the skull on the table and Heero halfway expected it to start levitation into the air. A soft chuckle snapped him out of his thoughts and he once again looked at Duo's face. He was still not smiling, but his face had a much calmer look. Fixing clear, blue eyes onto him, Duo opened his mouth again and started to speak. "I'm not going to sit here all night and try to convince you about my abilities. But I am going to explain a little bit further just what I can do. That is, if you're willing to listen and then draw your conclusions without slapping it in my face."

Heero nodded and Duo finally smiled. "Good. Now...Where to start..."

Looking down at the pendulum on his hands, Duo let the little jewel sway just inches over the palm of his left hand. After a while in silence, Duo looked like he'd sorted him thoughts out and was once again looking at Heero. Heero sat straight up, ready for whatever Duo would come up with.

"I am a medium," the braided man started and stopped the movements of the pendulum. "But I work as a fortune teller." Chuckling, Duo gave Heero a sheepish grin before continuing. "My powers are very limited; I think they are still under development since I notice something new or stronger about me everyday. I first became aware of my abilities in high school, after shaking my science professors hand and suddenly knew all the grades we got on a test of the people in my class. And I started yelling because I've got a D and I didn't know why. The professor accused me of snooping and I got detention. I had no idea how it happened, but that was the first time my abilities said hello. And it most certainly wasn't the last.

"I tried to ignore it at first, finding it more bothersome that anything else, but it came in handy at times, like when I lost my keys and when people stole and hid my text books." Shrugging, Duo waved a hand in the air. "I wasn't the most popular guy at school. People saw me as odd, a loner. And I suppose I was, but I didn't really care. I just didn't like to be around people."

Heero nodded in understanding. He could sympathize with the man; he himself had never been very popular at high school. People either were scared of him because of his strenght or looked upon him as a nerd. That and he was an involuntarily chick-magnet didn't help much either, especially when the guys started hating him even more because of it. Obviously they thought he had it all; a brain, a nice body and good looking to boot. He didn't understand them. He'd never seen himself as anything they saw.

Duo didn't seem to notice that Heero took his own trip down memory-lane and continued with his explanation. "But you didn't come here to hear the story of my life. You came for answers and answers you will get. Just thought that the start of it all would help you a little in believing in my abilities."

Heero just shrugged, but still gave Duo a little nod of acknowledgement.

Duo gave him a tiny smile in return before continuing. "Anyway. As I said, the start was at high school and as time passed my abilities became better too. I learned to accept what I could do and actually managed to make myself useful. I helped out the police with some cases, but because my powers back then were very unpredictable, it wasn't always I could see anything, I tried to make as little of myself as possible.

"I started as a fortune teller after reading the fortune for my friends many times and discovered that most of my readings became true. I started with this firm that had fortune tellers on the phone, but I got tired of it because nobody else that I knew of had the same abilities. It was all a fraud. So eventually I started on my own. Business was slow at first, but as the fortunes came true, the rumours started and soon I was at my neck in willing clients. I still help the police when I think I can, but mostly I do this for a living."

Heero nodded, but still frowned a little. "All that sounds well, but it's basically your life story. It holds no answers for me."

Duo chuckled and held up his hands in defence. "True, but I'm getting to it. My life has shaped who I am and what I know so I guess I wanted you to know."

Heero frowned even more. "Why me?"

Duo smiled and shrugged. "Maybe I've seen good things about you."

Heero let his eyebrow knit together, drawing a laugh from the braided man. "Okay, okay, I'll go straight to the point."

Smiling, Duo first placed a hand over his heart, then on his head. "I have powers. Why me I don't know. All I know is that I have abilities to see things other people can't."

Moving his hand down from his head, over his forehead and down to rest over his eyes, Duo continued. "I don't know how, but when I do certain things, I can see the future. I can see whatever I want in tarot cards; the cards almost speak to me and tell me everything I wanna know about either the future, present, past or even people. If I wanted too, I could whip up a deck of cards and tell you everything you may or may not want to know about yourself. The same goes with palm reading. One look at a persons hand and I can tell you your life story and what's going to happen to you in the future. Both your body and your mind is like a book I can read."

Moving his hand so Duo was still covering his face, but splitting his fingers so two clear, blue eyes was staring at Heero from behind his hand. "But that's not all, my friend. I have no need for cards, pendulums or a crystal ball to tell you about yourself or the future. The only thing I need is you. A person in the flesh."

Heero raised an eyebrow both in amazement and disbelief. "What do you mean?"

Duo chuckled softly and removed his hand from his face. "I guess you could say that I'm not just a fortune teller. I am, as I said earlier, a medium. A person with special powers and abilities."

Placing a hand he used to cover his face on Heero's forehead, Duo spoke softly. "By merely touching a human, I can read the persons mind, I can sence his or hers emotions. But I see the human mind as something private and I have no right to meddle there, just because I can."

Removing the hand, Duo smiled and moved a little closer to where Heero was seated. Leaning over, he picked up the towel Heero had been using from around the Japanese man's neck. "But that's not all. By touching something personal or dear to a person, I can get flashes from their past and presence. That's what I do when I'm a medium for the police. If a person is missing, I touch something of theirs and I can tell where they are."

Chuckling a little, Duo placed the towel around Heero's neck and smiled. "Of course, in reality it's a bit more complicated, but that's the gist of it. I touch it, I see it."

Heero blinked as Duo pulled back and swallowed. "Is... Is that it?"

Duo shook his head, still smiling softly. "Afraid not. There's more." Getting onto his feet, Duo walked over to the large window in his living room and stared out into the night. "Sometimes I just get flashes from both the past and the future without doing anything at all. I could be eating, watching TV, even taking a leak and boom! Suddenly a flash comes into my mind and I don't know how. Suddenly I just see things. That's why nobody wanna go to the movies with me. I just tell them the end."

Heero couldn't help but chuckle, but quickly bit the laugh back and turned his face back to it's normal stoic expression.

Duo chuckled and gave Heero a friendly smile. "You're pretty when you smile. You should do it more often."

Heero frowned and crossed his arms. "Just get done with whatever you have to say."

Duo chuckled and nodded. "As you wish."

Moving to stand in front of the shelf, Duo brushed his fingers over the crystal ball. "I can also see people's auras. I can tell by the colour, or energy, surrounding a human being what kind of person they are. And finally..." Giving Heero a little smile, Duo picked up the crystal ball and let it rest in his hands. "I haven't done one in a while, but... I used to be able to sense... Well, sense ghosts. Before you ask; No, I can't see them. But I can sense when something is in the room with me."

Heero clamped his mouth shut and looked down. Once again he'd got his questions answered before even asking them.

Duo placed the ball back onto the shelf and looked at it, having his back to the japanese man. "Well... Now you know just what I can do. I know I haven't really explained anything to you, but... At least you know just what I can do. If you choose to believe in me... Well, that's entierly up to you."

Heero nodded and looked down into the cup in his hands. Somewhere during Duo's tale he'd picked it up again, but he hadn't finished the coffee. He'd completely forgotten about the whole cup when Duo started his tale. Looking up as he heard Duo move behind him, he watched as the braided man walked into the kicthed and picked up the coffee mug.

"Want another cup, Heero?"

Heero shook his head and placed the cup down. "I think I've had my fill..."

Duo nodded and placed it back down. Returning to the living room, he picked up the two used cups before walking back to the kitchen and placed the two mugs in the sink.

Heero looked down the room while picking up the towel around his neck.

"Well... Guess I should release you now... I'll go and get your clothes, they should be dry now. I got heaters under the floor and they should have worked their magic by now." Moving out from the kitchen, Duo gave Heero a little smile and a little shrug.

Heero got up from the couch and walked over to Duo and gently grasped his arm, stopping him from moving into the bathroom. "Wait... I..."

Duo looked at where Heero was holding him before looking the Japanese man in the eyes. "What?"

Heero looked from Duo and back to the table. "Could you..."

Duo raised an eyebrow and gave him a quizzical look. "What?"

Swallowing heavily, Heero murmured out. "Could you give me another reading... In those... Tarot cards?"

Duo raised both his eyebrows. "Seriously?"

Heero nodded, and then quickly added. "I will of course pay your fee and... I'll pay both of them, in fact. I'll just... I... I probably won't believe in the results or... But... It's the least I can do. I owe you a... Payment..."

Duo chuckled and shook his head. "I told you; pay me when the fortune comes true. You still have three weeks to find the person in your dreams and ask him or her out. Plenty of time." Grinning, Duo raised an eyebrow. "Unless you've already found someone and just don't wanna tell me."

Heero swallowed and blushed before shaking his head. "Afraid not. Not that I know of at least."

Duo chuckled and released his arm from Heero's grasp before patting his shoulder. "Well, as I said; you have plenty of time. Now, about a tarot-reading. You sure you want one?"

Heero nodded. "I'm sure. I'll naturally pay your fee and... And for disturbing you in the middle of the night. It's... The least I can do and..."

Duo chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, that's okay. I'll give ya a freebie, but then it'll be a pretty simple reading." Walking over to the shelf, Duo pulled out a drawer and fished up a deck of cards. Taking the cards out of the box it was in; Duo sorted them out until he was left with less than half of the deck.

Nodding towards the couch, Duo starts shuffling the deck. "Have a seat and I'll give ya a reading."

Heero nodded and went back to the couch and sat down. "What kind of reading will you be giving me?"

Duo continued to shuffle the deck while sitting down next to the Japanese man. "Well, we'll do something simple. I'll give you either a two-card reading or a three-card reading."

Heero raised an eyebrow. "What's the difference?"

Duo chuckled and placed the deck down at the table, picture-side facing down. "Well, it' pretty much the same. When you do a two-card reading I find your card in the deck, then pull a card for your future. If you do a three-card reading, I do the same thing, but the exctra card is for a person of your choice. Basically, I draw a card for a person you choose. Like that blond guy you came with."

Heero nodded and though about if for a second. "I want the three-card reading."

Duo nodded and picked up the deck again. "Okay, then I will use the big arakana, or the "bigger secrets" cards. A normal deck of tarot cards has seventy-eight cards, but they're split in two; the little arakana, or "the small secrets", and the big arakana, or "bigger secrets". The little arakana is the biggest part and consists of fifty-six cards, while the big arakana has twenty-two cards. Kinda ironic when you think about it."

Heero just grunted, but still looked at the deck with fascination. There certainly was a lot he didn't know about the occult and the art of fortune telling. Obviously the hocus pocus was much more complicated than he originally thought.

Duo continued to shuffle the cards a little longer before stopping and placed the deck on the table in front of Heero. Placing a finger on the top card, Duo spread them out in one, fluid motion. "Pick your card, Heero."

Heero blinked. "Me? But you're the one doing the fortune telling."

Duo chuckled and nodded. "That's true, but only you can find yourself. I'm only here to read what's inside you. The other two cards I will find and read."

Heero swallowed before nodding. Suddenly he was terrified. The deck of cards was almost calling for him, yet was taunting him. What if he drew the wrong card? He could feel his hands tighten into hard fists where they were placed on his thighs and he was tensing up.

Feeling Duo's hand cover his, he looked into clear, blue and friendly eyes. "Don't be afraid. You'll find your card. After all, it's you."

Feeling a little calmer by the words, Heero nodded and reached over to touch the back of a card. Moving his fingers from one card to the other, Heero tried to feel which card was his, but realised he was getting nowhere. Letting his finger land on the back of a random card, Heero grasped it and flipped it over. He didn't dare to look at it.

"Well, seems you found it. And judging by how much I know about you, I'd say it's pretty correct too."

Peeking down at the card, Heero tried to figure out what Duo saw. It was a man, hanging up-side down from a pole by his foot. Heero frowned and he couldn't help the feeling of worry that suddenly crept over him. It was Duo's rich laugh that made him shake the worry of, and when Heero turned to face the fortune teller, all he could see was a bright and friendly smile.

"Don't worry; it's not a bad card. Look."

Heero followed Duo's finger as he pointed at the hanged man's face. "What am I looking after?"

Duo smiled and removed the finger. "If you look closely, you will see that there's no sign of pain in the man's face."

Heero looked again. The man was hanging in a position that in real life would be very painful. Yet his face showed no sign of pain or even discomfort.

Duo chuckled and folded his hands together on his lap. "The hanged man," he started and nodded his head toward the card. "It's looked upon as the strongest card among the twenty-two cards in the big arakana because of the calm nature of the man that is painted on the card. I could go into the history, the explanation and a lot of shit about the card if you want me too."

Heero swallowed and shook his head. He wasn't all too sure if he was up to another round of explanations. His head was spinning enough as it was. "Just... Read it for me."

Duo nodded and picked up the card. Holding it up for Heero to see, Duo started his reading. "The hanged man. In tarot, it's a sign of a break in your life; a sudden stop if you want. No chances can be done during this period, it's a time where you will rest and sort out thoughts and mind. It can be an approaching stop or, as I believe, you can be in the middle of it."

Heero frowned a little, but still gave Duo a quizzical look.

Duo smiled and continued. "Remember my earlier reading? The one where I said you'd just been in a bad relationship, that you're currently emotionally dead? You never confirmed it, but this card strengthens my believes in that reading. This card often comes up when a sacrifice has to be done, either at the home or in the form of a person. In your case, the person that broke your heart. It also can appear when you're grieving over something in your life."

Smiling, Duo put the card back in the deck and shuffled. "But there's still hope, you will get out of this stop with new energy. The only thing you can do is to accept that your time has taken a break, think about what you've gone through and learn from your past mistakes. The break will not last forever."

Heero nodded and looked quietly at Duo's hands as they shuffled the deck. Nothing was said and after a few minutes, Duo's hands stopped the task. "You said you wanted a three-card reading... Who do you want me to read now?"

"My fiancee," Heero suddenly said, keeping his eyes fixed on the deck.

Duo nodded and was about to pull out a card, but Heero's hand over his stopped the movement. Looking up with a slightly puzzled expression, Duo looked straight into Heero's eyes. Swallowing, Duo nodded towards the deck in his hand. "Umm... I was suppose to read-"

"No."

Jumping a little as Heero cut him off, Duo clamped his mouth shut and just stared at the Japanese man. He could sense that the man had something on his heart and he wanted to share what it was.

Heero sighed and released Duo's hand before looking back down at the deck. "My fiancée... She..." Swallowing, Heero bit his lower lip hard before continuing. "I was in a relationship with a woman not too long ago. We... We met three years ago when I was a computer assistance in her father's firm, we met at a party. We... Hit it off right away and after a few weeks of dating her, we started going steady. Last year I... I proposed to her and she accepted, but then... She changed."

Looking from Duo's hands to his own, Heero watched as his hands tightened back into fists, he could feel his nails digging into the soft flesh in his palm. "She started demanding things and I tried my best to meet those demands; she wanted a nice play to stay, the newest in fashion, she threw parties in our home... I was the only one working so I had to work hard to make sure all the loose ends were meeting, but then she started placing demands at me.

"I have never been the one to enjoy parties so I tried to avoid her gatherings as much as I could at the same time as I tried to please her. But I could only watch as she transformed from the sweet and nice girl I feel for to a spoiled and demanding brat. She showed me her true face. And when she tried changing me into something I couldn't be, something I didn't want to be... That's when I got enough..."

Sighing, Heero murmured quietly. "I tried my best to meet her demands; I tried to make her happy... But she didn't want who I was... She wanted something or someone else... I gave her my all; I gave her my heart... She accepted it greedily without giving me anything in return..."

Duo nodded and placed a hand over Heero's tightened fist before squeezing it gently. "You deserve better," he murmured.

Heero looked up and stared into deep Cobalt blue eyes and he could see the friendly glow that came from the deep blue pools.

"You deserve better," Duo returned and gave Heero a little, yet friendly smile. "You are, and I'm not kidding, one of the most fascinating people I've even met and you have so much to give to the right person. All I can say is that the one you choose to spend your life with is going to be one lucky person."

Heero snorted, but still gave Duo a smile of his own. "Thank you... Duo..."

Duo smiled and let go of the now relaxed hand. "Now... Not to be a mood breaker, but let's keep going with the reading, shall we?"

Heero nodded and started thinking about the next card. After a moment in silence, he spoke up. "You. Read yourself."

Duo raised an eyebrow. "You do know that if I read myself, the last card will be about our future, right?"

Heero nodded. "You mentioned that."

Duo shrugged and started shuffling again. "If it is what you want." Shuffling a couple of more times, Duo placed the deck on the table and spread the cards. Picking a card from the pile, Duo flipped it over and started at it. "I'd say it's my card, alright."

Heero started at it too and he could feel a shiver trail down his spine. He didn't need to be an expert in tarot to know which card it was.

He was staring at the card of Death.

Duo chuckled and gave Heero another one of those bright smiles. "Don't worry; it's not a negative card. All cards in tarot has a negative and a positive side, it all depends on how you're reading it. And the way we're reading it, it's neither negative nor positive."

Picking up the card, Duo held it up so Heero could see. "Death, my friend, is a card that shows that something is going to end. Suffering, problems, stuff like that. All in all, this card promises changes in one way or the other." Smiling, Duo placed the card back in the deck before shuffeling the deck again. "And that's why I'm here; to offer changes in their lives and steer them down other paths."

Heero nodded and let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

Duo just chuckled and shuffled the cards before placing the deck back down onto the table and spread them. "Now, lets see what the future has to bring us."

Heero nodded and followed Duo's hand with his as it travelled over the cards.

"Let me know if there's a card you have a good feeling for," Duo said and looked up at Heero, still with his hand travelling over the cards.

Heero nodded and by a sudden impulse let his own hand reach out and travel over the spread cards. The two hands continued to move over the cards before stopping by the same card, their fingertips barely touching.

Duo looked at Heero. "Is this the card you want?"

Heero nodded and pulled his hand back while Duo's hand reached out and flipped the card over. When the picture showed, Heero could feel his breath get caught in his throat.

The lovers.

Carefully glancing over at Duo, Heero could see that the young fortune teller had been caught slightly off guard as well. There was a nice red colour that coloured his cheeks and Heero knew that his own cheeks probably were the same colour.

"Erm," Duo stuttered out before swallowing and forced up a little smile. "There's several meanings to this card as well, both positive and negative, but all in all we'll get to know each other pretty well."

Heero forced up a stoic face, but his voice sounded slightly squeaky when he spoke up. "So what does it mean for us?"

Duo bit his lip and spoke quietly. "Well, this card is the most straight forward card there is, it means exactly what the picture shows, but... There's many ways to... Well... It can mean very much. It stands for a choice and in some situations it shows to the marriage within yourself, meaning problems you have with yourself, but since it's about two people..."

Heero got up onto his feet and started walking over to the door. "I think I should go now."

Duo nodded and picked up the cards. Getting up, he walked over to the shelf and placed the cards into the box before placing it back into the drawer. "I think you should," he murmured while closing the drawer before turning and faced the Japanese man. "I'll get your clothes."

"Don't bother," Heero said and looked at the bathroom door. "They're in there?"

Duo nodded. "Yeah."

"I'll change in there."

Duo nodded and watched as Heero walked stiffly into the bathroom and shut the door. Sighing a little, he rubbed his temples while staring at the drawer containing his cards. "Just great," he mumbled and let his hands drop from his head. "I finally was getting him to relax and actually take me serious and you have to pull a trick like that on me... Faith, you're a cruel mother fucker sometimes... You better have something good stashed into your sleeve or you might have cost me a potential friend, not to mention my reputation... But, hey... Maybe I'll get sued instead..."

Banging his head into the wall, Duo cursed under his breath until he heard the bathroom door open. Snapping his head back up, he watched as Heero closed the bathroom door and walked towards the front door. Following him, Duo opened the door and watched as Heero walked out.

Stopping for a second, Heero made sure that his back was facing the braided man's face. "Thank you for the clothes and for the coffee."

Duo tried to smile and shrugged. "My pleasure."

Heero opened his mouth to say something else, but nothing came out. After a moment in silence, Heero bit out a slightly strangled "Good bye" before walking down the hall and disappearing down the stairs.

Duo closed the door softly before leaning his back against it and let his head hit the door with a thump. "Good bye, Heero... May faith be kind with you..."

---

_Author's Notes: _

_Information: The Great book about Tarot_

_Well, what do you think about it? Was it acceptable? Need feedback, I live for feedback. Remember to review. -points at the review button- It is your reviews that decides the outcome of this fic! Thankee!_


	3. Chapter 3

**My Little Eye Part 3**

The last part! Hopefully you will like reading the story as much as I liked writing it.

---

Heero sighed as he continued to work on the computer he'd been assigned to.

Being back at work had been a tremendous relief, but once again he wasn't able to focus. But instead of letting out any rage, he became more distance and was constantly lost in his own thoughts.

Since his computer still wasn't back from the repair-shop after the last treatment Heero had given it, said man was stuck working on an older and slightly slower computer, something that normally would tick the computer technician off beyond belief. To everyone's surprise, and the messenger's relief, Heero had merely shrugged before sitting down by the desk and started working, not once cursing or complaining about the outdated system.

Watching the screen tiredly, only half interested in what was actually going on and what he was doing, Heero let his fingers run automatically over the keyboard, typing in different codes in his newly developed virus program. But when the green writing on his screen suddenly turned red and different warnings flashed over the screen, Heero paid it no interest and simply shut the program off before restarting it.

"Heero, are you okay?"

Looking up, Heero watched as Quatre came walking down from his office and over to his working quarters. He just shrugged with his shoulders as the blond came closer before returning his attention back to his work.

"Heero," Quatre sighed and sat down on the Japanese man's desk. "You don't look so good... What have you done during your time off, it doesn't look like you've been able to relax at all. Not to mention that you just got a dozen errors on your program and you didn't blow up."

Heero just shrugged and kept his eyes fixed onto the computer screen. He didn't want Quatre to know that he'd gone to see that fortune teller again, wanted even less to let the blond man find out what had happened there.

Shaking his head, Quatre sighed before looking over at the screen to watch what the Japanese man was doing. Watching as numbers and letters filled the screen, joining each other and creating new and improved codes, Quatre tried his best to find out what he could do for his friend. Then he got an idea.

"I'm taking you out for dinner tonight!"

Stopping the typing, Heero slowly turned his head and stared at the blond. "... What?"

Quatre smiled and clapped his hands together. "I'm taking you out for dinner tonight. Oh, this will be nice and it'll be a nice opportunity for you to meet Trowa!"

Blinking, Heero removed his hands from the keyboard. "Trowa?"

It was Quatre's turn to blink before the young face broke out into a smile. "Oh, that's right! You weren't here last week. Trowa's the delivery-man that normally comes with my mail and packages and just three days ago he asked me out!"

Heero blinked again, but didn't say anything.

Quatre sighed happily and let his face break into the most lovesick expression Heero had even seen. "I've been watching him so many times, I didn't even know he was gay and then he just came to me with the most adorable smile and blush I've ever seen and wondered if I wanted to come with him for dinner. He said he'd been watching me many times, wondering what way I swung before he managed to build up enough guts to ask me out." Sighing, Quatre smiled widely. "It's like a dream coming true...or the fortune coming true..."

Heero could feel his own face heat up and he turned to face the computer screen again while remembering the own little fortune he'd gotten. "... God forbid..."

Quatre sighed in frustration this time and gave Heero a slightly sour look. "Don't be such a party-pooper, Heero. It's just fun and if the fortune comes true, what's there to complain about? The fortune looked bright for both of us; Mister Maxwell said so."

Heero didn't say anything and pretended to be very interested in the keys on the keyboard.

Quatre sighed again and looked away. "Will you at least come with us for dinner? Trowa really wants to meet the employer that has given me so much worry over the last years."

Heero was about to protest before sighing and nodded. "Yes... I will join you for dinner... But don't expect me to be social or anything."

Quatre chuckled and left for his office. "I never am when I'm with you. I'll pick you up at eight."

Heero sighed again and let his head fall and hit the keyboard, making it beep in protest as the keys was pressed down by his forehead and nose. Just what had he gotten himself into? Quatre claimed that his fortune had come true, that his dream and fantasy had come true and before the month had passed. "How can it," Heero mumbled while ignoring the protesting beeping from the pressed in keys. "It's idiotic and complete bullshit. It's just a mere coincidence, he was just having a lucky guess and there's no way his fortune on me will come true. No way, no how."

But then again...Was it that bad to have the fortune come true?

True to his words, Quatre came exactly at eight to pick the Japanese man up. Knowing that wherever the blond was taking him, the place would be fancy, Heero had dressed in a white silk shirt and a dark blue suit. Not even bothering to start what he knew would be a loosing battle against his hair, Heero also dropped the usual neck-tie he wore at work and sat down in front of the computer while waiting.

He had been close to look up the article about Duo when Quatre knocked on his door and forced him once again to be a little more social.

Nothing was said as Quatre led them down to his limo and told the driver to go to what Heero knew was a fancy and stylish restaurant down town, in the more classy area of town. They didn't talk during the trip either, but it didn't look like it bothered Quatre much. He was busy fixing his tie, shirt and suit to really pay attention to anything so when the driver took a sharp turn to the right, making Heero fall over in his seat, before sticking his head out the window to swear to some people in the middle of the street, it went completely by him.

When they finally parked outside of the restaurant, Heero got out on wobbly legs that supported him to the trunk of the car. Quatre got out and brushed off some invisible lint before flashing Heero a bright smile. "Are you ready?"

Heero nodded and swallowed while trying his best to get his legs back under control. "As ready as I can be," he replied dryly and clearly showed Quatre that the blond could have dated a cow and Heero wouldn't have cared less.

Quatre paid the unenthusiastic man no interest and started to walk into the restaurant, quickly followed by Heero.

Looking around as Quatre talked to a waiter, Heero tried to find this fellow named Trowa. Quatre had mentioned that it was the man that usually came with his mail, but he couldn't remember the face. There was a bunch of people of here, but everybody appeared to be couples. Obviously the restaurant was not restricted for straight couples; Heero could see both gay and lesbian pairings around the tables. "No wonder he picked it," he mumbled to himself, trying his best to not look lonely where he was standing.

"Quatre?"

Looking up as a dark, yet soft voice spoke up, Heero just managed to see a tall man in a brown suit, blue shirt and the weirdest bangs he'd seen in his life come towards them. The man was smiling and was holding his arms open.

"Trowa!" Quatre smiled and just about jumped into the man's arms and went directly to the task of kissing him senseless.

Heero sighed and looked away. Now he felt even more alone.

Giving the happy couple a few moments to themselves, Heero let his eyes wander again, resting for a few seconds on all the different couples. But the couple that continued to catch his eyes was a couple with a very tall and broad-shouldered man dressed in an elegant suit and his rich dark hair slicked back over his head. His partner was a slightly shorter, but none the less attractive Chinese man, dressed in a very nice, white Chinese suit and his dark, shoulder long hair loose. They were smiling, faces barely inches away from each other and their hands were entwined. Heero could feel a little sting in his heart and for the first time since the break-up with his ex-fiancée he felt truly alone.

"Heero?"

"Hn?" Turning around, Heero stared at the tall man and the blond in his arms.

Quatre gave Heero a concerned look. "Are you okay, Heero?"

Heero nodded and looked down. "Yes. I'm fine. Just a little uncomfortable."

Quatre nodded before smiling and looking up at Trowa. "By the way, Heero. This is Trowa."

Trowa smiled and reached out his hand, keeping the other arm firmly around Quatre's shoulders. "Very nice to meet you, Heero. I have heard many good things about you from Quatre."

"Then he lied," Heero mumbled, but shook Trowa's hand none the less.

Quatre sighed and slapped Heero over the arm. "Don't mind his dark sense of humor, Trowa. He just loves to be miserable."

Trowa looked confused, but didn't say anything on the matter.

Smiling brightly again, Quatre tugged at both Trowa and Heero's arms. "Come. Our table is ready. Let's go and eat."

Heero followed silently while Trowa softly chuckled and wrapped his arm around Quatre's waist and led them to a table in a corner. Knowing that Quatre and Trowa most likely wanted to sit next to each other, Heero sat down on the chair next to the table and left the booth free for the two love-birds.

The meal was served and as time went, Heero wondered if he was being punished for something he'd done wrong. Trowa and Quatre had eyes for only each other and when they did break away from each other every once in a while to talk with the Japanese, Heero did his best to be brief with his answers. He just wanted the meal to be over with, he wanted to go home and do some work or read a book. Anything but sitting here and watching a bad romance movie play ahead in front of him.

He admitted that they two men did look cute together and he could see that love was seriously blossoming between them. Duo Maxwell had been right. Quatre had indeed found the love of his life and it hadn't even been a month yet.

Excusing himself from the table when Trowa dived in to place wet kisses all over Quatre's neck and throat, Heero hurried to the outside-dinning part of the restaurant and sat down on an available chair. Taking a deep breath, Heero stared up into the sky and watched the stars blinking on the dark sky. It was a lovely night, no doubt about it, but to Heero it could have rained. He almost preferred if it had, it would have matched his mood. He was feeling lonely and miserable, a feeling he hadn't had in ages. Not since he'd ended his relationship with his ex-fiancée.

"Mind if I join you?"

Looking up, Heero saw the man he'd studied earlier. The man was smiling and gestured with his hand towards the seat next to Heero.

Heero shrugged and nodded towards the seat. "Be my guest. But there's many available seats here, why take this one?"

The man chuckled and smiled brightly. "Why indeed..." Shrugging gently, the man fished up a pack of cigarettes and took one out with his mouth before offering one to Heero.

Heero lifted his hand and shook his head. "I don't smoke..."

The man smirked and stuffed the pack into the pocket of his jacket before fishing up a lighter and lighted the cigarette. "Smart man..."

Heero snorted and crossed his arms. "They say so..."

The man smiled and placed the lighter into the breast-pocket of his shirt before reaching out his hand. "The name's Treize Khushrenada."

Heero gave him an odd look, but shook his hand none the less. "Heero Yuy. But I didn't ask for an introduction. And you still haven't answered me why you're sitting here with me. You obviously have a man in there waiting for you."

Treize chuckled and took a drag from his cigarette. "Wufei doesn't like me smoking so I took it out here instead. I'm going to quit, but I just need one every once in a while. And the reason I'm sitting here..." Shrugging, Treize tapped the end of the cigarette with his finger, making the ash fall into the ash-tray. "You just looked lonely. And it's always nice to have someone to talk to, don't you think?"

Heero shrugged and focused his eyes on the ground. "I'm not the right person to ask that... I'm not the most social creature out there..."

Treize chuckled again and flashed Heero a warm smile. "I remember Wufei saying that when I first met him...And now... I can't go anywhere without him..."

Heero snorted. "That sounds more like a puppy to me..."

Treize laughed and crushed the half-finished cigarette into the ash-tray. "Maybe so, but don't let him hear you say that. He is very independent. He's just been very lonely before. His wife died in a car accident and he's kind of pushed himself away from society since then."

Heero blinked before letting a little smile tug at his lips. "That sounds like someone I know..." Looking up from the ground, Heero gave Treize a quizzical look. "But... Why are you telling me this? I have no right to..."

Treize chuckled and shrugged. "I guess I'm just feeling a little talkative... And you were looking lonely... I guess I just wanted to cheer you up a little. I found happiness and it can happen to you too."

Heero shrugged. "I had my chance... I blew it..."

Treize got onto his feet and patted Heero's back. "You don't blow your chance at happiness, Mr. Yuy. You just haven't found it. Everybody has a chance of happiness and there is a Mr. or Mrs. Right out there for everybody. But if they find it is a different story all together."

Heero chuckled weakly and looked up. "You're not a dumb man yourself, Mr. Khushrenada."

Treize laughed. "I hope not. I am a college professor in human psychology. But the way I found happiness was maybe a little stupid. But I guess you have to take a few chances in life."

Heero snorted again. "What? Did you meet him in a chat room or something?"

Treize chuckled and winked. "Almost. I met an old friend of mine who's a fortune teller and he told me that I would find happiness soon. I just had to make the step and take a chance."

Heero could feel his eyes widen and his pulse quicken, but Treize didn't seem to notice. "You remind me of him, actually. You are good looking, you seem like a nice young man, but you're lonely. I've told him time and time again to go out, meet somebody and make himself happy instead of making other people feel happy. Or miserable for that matter. Depends on what the future has to say to them." Shaking his head, Treize adjusted the collar of his shirt before placing his hand to the door, ready to push it open. "Yup, you remind me of Duo... A lost case both of you..." Then he pushed the door open and vanished inside.

Heero didn't notice that the man walked back inside to his date, he'd completely forgotten the two men he was suppose to dine with. His mind was spinning and he felt like he was going crazy. 'That name... That man... He's appearing everywhere, in every conversation I'm having, in my mind... God damn it, even strangers talk about him with me!' Placing his head in his hands, Heero groaned loudly and let out a stream of curses.

Then something dawned at him. Looking up slowly from his hands, Heero realized that Duo's fortune had come true.

_/ I'll give you one month as well to find the person in your dreams. I'd say that you'll be so captured that whoever you fall for will haunt your mind before you'll find the courage to do something about the crush./_

Watching as his hands started to shake, Heero swallowed heavily. It was coming true. The fortune was coming true. 'I can't deny it. He said that I would be so captured that the person I fall for is gonna haunt my mind. And he's been constantly on my mind every since I met him. I see his eyes in my mind, I hear his voice and I miss his smile.'

Getting onto his feet, Heero started to walk down towards the fence separating the dining area from the walking street beside it before speeding up. Reaching out with his hand, he grasped the rim of the fence before swinging his body over the fence, landing almost cat-like onto the concrete before finding his balance and started running again.

Back at the restaurant, Quatre smiled as he watched his Japanese friend jump over the fence before he started running down the street. "About time he got it..." Waving towards a table, he gestured for Treize and Wufei to join him by the window.

Trowa picked up the jacket Heero had left and join the blond as well. "What are we going to do with his jacket?"

Quatre smiled and took it from Trowa's hands before placing a kiss on the tall man's lips, tip-toeing so he could reach up. "Don't worry. I'll give it to him when I see him at work." Looking at the Chinese and his date, Quatre smiled and nodded. "Thanks for the help, Treize."

Treize chuckled and hugged the Chinese close, placing a little kiss on his temple. "Not a problem, Quatre. Always nice to help an old friend. Besides, all you asked me to do was to share my story with him."

Wufei chuckled and hugged himself to Treize. "Who would have thought that the four of us have been brought together by the same man? It's truly amazing."

Trowa chuckled and shrugged. "Well, that only proves how good that guy really is."

Quatre nodded. "Yeah. But I had no idea that you knew Mr. Maxwell, Treize."

Treize smiled and waved his hand. "He was a student of mine five years ago, when I was still working as a science professor at his high school." Chuckling a little, he added softly. "I didn't believe it first when he told me he didn't peek on his grade, that he'd seen the results in a vision, but now I truly believe in what he can do. I'm amazed that he didn't recognize me when I came to see him."

Wufei smirked and poked a finger into Treize's ribs. "But you recognized him, hmm? Should I be worried?"

Treize laughed and hugged Wufei close to his side "Hardly, Wufei. After all, I would recognize that hair anywhere." Smiling softly as he watched Quatre snuggle up with Trowa and with his own partner close by his side, he added softly. "He led us together... Now lets hope that vision he had five years ago will save his life again..."

Heero didn't stop running until he was standing outside of the familiar apartment building. His shirt was drenched in sweat, his black shoes had become brown with dirt and mud and there were brown splatters up the legs of his pants. But he didn't care. All he wanted was to get up to the apartment and see Duo's face again. Maybe then he could find of if he truly was willing to let the fortune come true.

Pushing the door open, Heero ran up the stairs to the third floor and to Duo's apartment door. To his surprise, the door was slightly ajar and with a careful push, Heero opened it. "Hello?"

No answer was heard as he peeked into the apartment, but he could see a faint light coming from the living room. Pushing the door completely open, Heero took a step in and let out a little gasp.

Duo was standing by the window, one hand resting on it while the other was hanging down by his side, dressed in a black t-shirt with a hood and black jeans. No other light or candle was lit, just a little red one on the table, but it was enough. The light from it was strong, illuminating the young man by the window and making him glow. His hair was loose, only gathered by a loosely wrapped rubber band around the base of his hair, and in the weak light it was shining.

Heero swallowed and took another step into the room. "Duo?"

Duo didn't turn around, but lifted his hand and gestured for Heero to come closer.

Heero swallowed again, but closed the door softly behind him before stepping into the room. When he was halfway across the room, Duo spoke up. "Do you know why I don't have any pictures on my wall? I know you wondered about it, the last time you were here..."

Heero could feel his heart skip a beat, but he tried his best to ignore the sudden nervousness he was feeling. "No, I... I don't know..." Looking down for a second, he carefully added. "Do you... Want to tell me?"

Duo chuckled softly and shrugged lightly with his shoulders. "Since you ask so nicely..."

Finally turning around, Duo looked Heero straight in the eyes, Cobalt eyes shining so brightly and intensely that Heero could feel his knees go weak. Stepping closer to the Japanese man, Duo gestured to the bare walls. "I have no pictures on my walls... Because I don't have any pictures to frame..." Sitting down onto the couch, Duo looked down onto his hands. "I am an orphan... My parents... They left me on the door-step of a church when I was a baby... I have no idea who they are or where they're from... And quite frankly, I've stopped caring about that.

"I grew up in an orphanage and was one of the few that never got a permanent home... The couples that looked at me and tried to take me home, they sent me back because they thought I was odd. They said that I always misbehaved or that strange things happened around me. And when I looked at them, they felt sick and scared..." Shrugging a little, Duo added. "I guess that was when I knew I was not like others... None of the kids liked me, they also thought I was odd and they teased me because of my long hair and because I was lonely."

Looking back up, Duo stared at the walls and sighed. "I was lucky though... I... I got a scholarship, I was able to go to school and was able to take care of myself by the time I was eighteen. And even though I was lonely when I grew up, I have a lot to be thankful for to the people that took care of me. But not enough to hang them up on my wall, because I don't really have any happy memories from that time. Neither do I have any particular happy memories from high-school..."

Chuckling a little, Duo got up and spread his arms a little. "They didn't like me at juniour high or high school either. They said I looked girly, that I was so skinny and weak, even though I whopped their asses in basketball several times. And they also thought there was something weird about me, something they couldn't put their fingers on... They bullied me around because they were scared of me... Because they knew I was different from them..."

Giving Hero a slightly sad look, Duo added. "Kids are mean... And people fear the unknown... Combine that and you get hell... At least it was hell for me... And at the end, I couldn't take it... I tried to..." Biting his lip, Duo whispered in a disgusted voice. "I tried to kill myself..." Adding quickly, Duo raised his hands and showed his bare wrists to Heero. "I have no scars to show and I'm darn thankful for that, so don't think I'm a suicidal and depressed guy now!"

Heero raised his hands in defence and murmured. "I wasn't thinking that. Read my mind and you'll know that. All I was wondering is...If you tried to kill yourself... Why did you change your mind?" Blinking a little, Heero added quickly. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you didn't end your life, but... Why did you survive?"

Duo bit his lip again before looking down with a faint blush creeping over his cheeks. "You saved me..."

Heero blinked and pointed at himself. "I saved you?"

Duo nodded and looked up again, peeking at the Japanese man through his bangs. "I knew I would meet you, Heero... I've known for five years... Because five years ago…Just before the razor cut through my skin... I had a vision... A vision of you..."

Heero could feel his heart speed up; it was pounding wildly in his chest, almost threatening with pounding its way out. "Me," he whispered hoarsely.

Duo nodded and turned away. "I... I saw you... And me... We were... Embracing... Hugging... You looked so content, happy even and I... I was smiling, something I hadn't done in a while and I... I got hope... Hope that maybe... In the future... I would find a guy... A friend that... That wouldn't be afraid of me... That would like me... For me..." Whispering carefully, Duo added softly. "You gave me hope, Heero... You, a man I had never seen in my entire life, but brought to me by a vision from the future... You gave me strength to face the days and get through school... You actually helped me in creating a life for myself, because... I hoped... That one day, you would come through my door..."

Chuckling softly, Duo wrapped his arms around himself. "I... I don't remember what I was expecting when I first started hoping... Maybe that it would be love at first sight or something... But as time went, I honestly forgot about the vision... I didn't loose hope, but... I lost my safety... And the suddenly, you came..."

Looking up onto the roof, Duo spoke softly. "I have no idea what I was suppose to do when I saw you behind that door, so I did what I always do when I meet new people... I invite them in for a session..."

Heero took another step towards the long-haired man. "So... You invited us in for a session... Then my hand reading..."

"All true!" Turning around quickly, Duo had his hands raised in defence. "I don't lie, Heero. I never have and I never will. I take my job very seriously, so when I did your hand reading, I did it seriously and truthfully. And as I read...God, I hoped that it was me it was describing... And then, you came back again... And you wanted another session... And we found that card..." Backing off a little, Duo swallowed and gestured towards Heero. "And now you're here..."

Heero nodded and took another few steps towards the braided man. "Yes... Now I am here... And I'm here to pay you your fee..."

Duo blinked a little. He hadn't expected that. "My fee..."

Heero nodded. "I remember the reading so well... I would have maximum one month to find the person in my dreams. And I would be so captured that whoever I fell for would haunt my mind before I would find the courage to do something about the crush."

Taking another step towards Duo, now there was only a few steps separating them, Heero added. "It came true... I tried to deny it, but it came true... There is someone haunting my mind, day and night. I'm not able to concentrate, I sleep horribly and I see the face when I'm awake... I have fallen... And I have fallen hard... In fact, I think I'm still falling as of now..."

Another few steps were taken, now the Japanese man was so close he would feel the warmth coming from Duo's body. "Tell me," he murmured softly and reached out a hand and hooked it under Duo's chin, lifting the head up so they were looking each other in the eyes. "If you remember... Describe the vision you had..."

Duo swallowed as he stared into Heero's eyes. "The room was dark... There was only a little light shining up, showing our features... You... Your hair was tousled and... You looked like you'd just been running... I... I dunno what you were wearing, but I... I was dressed in black. No real surprises there, I always wear black, but..."

"Basically," Heero interrupted softly and gestured into the room with the free hand. "The vision took place here... And now..."

Duo nodded. "Well... Yes... I think so..."

"Was the vision," Heero started and placed the gesturing hand on Duo's hip instead. "Something like this?" Letting the hand snake around Duo's waist, Heero pulled the man close to him while the other hand ran from Duo's chin to around his shoulder.

Duo gasped and tensed up, but after a few moments let his own hands slip under Heero's arms and up his back, hugging the Japanese man closely back. They stood like that for a while, hugging in silence before a soft whisper broke the silence. "Yeah... Just like this..."

Heero smiled contently while pulling the man closer to his body. It felt good, having his arms around Duo like that. He felt...Content...Happy even.

"So... What now?"

Looking down as Duo whispered the simple question, Heero shrugged. "I dunno... But who am I to go against faith? Faith obviously wanted us to meet... And now we have..."

Duo chuckled and let a little smile play over his lips. "Don't tell me you're turning into a believer, Heero..."

Heero smiled softly and let his right hand move away from Duo's waist before cupping his cheek. "Maybe I am... And why shouldn't I? You have proved to me that there is more between heaven and earth than imagined..."

Duo smiled and moved his own hands away from Heero's neck, letting his right hand rest on Heero's shoulder while the left one moved to grasp the Japanese man's hand. "But that doesn't really answer the question I just asked you... What now? What are we gonna do now? Where do we start? And...What do we want?"

Heero looked up and bit his lower lip, thinking about Duo's words for a second. He didn't need longer to reach his decision. He already knew what he wanted. Looking back down into Cobalt blue eyes, Heero gently took Duo's hands in his and squeezed tenderly. Letting a little smile play over his lips, Heero replied softly. "I don't know about you, but... All my answers go back to you... I... I would love to get to know you even better... I would love to start a relationship with you, become a part of your life even..."

Duo tilted his head slightly while looking at Heero with a slight doubt in his eyes. "You do know what... You're asking... And wanting... Don't you?"

Heero nodded and squeezed Duo's hand a little harder. "Yes... I know... And while I still don't really believe in destiny and all that, I do know that I came to you for a reason. I want you, Duo, more than I dared to believe before... So do you... Want me...In your life?"

Duo smiled as he moved his head towards Heero's, stopping only inches from Heero's mouth. Feeling his breath on his own lips, Duo snaked out his tongue to gently wet his drying lips while squeezing Heero's hands back. Then he quietly whispered the one word that would change their lives before sealing their mouths together in a quiet promise, creating the first threads of a bond that would continue to strengthen as long as faith continued to spin its wheel.

"Yes..."

---

_Author's Notes: Well, this was the end of it. I was having a blast writing about this, since it's actually about something I have knowledge about. No, I'm not a fortune teller, but I have studied it._

_The ending is a little abrupt, I know, but it honestly was the best way to end it. But if I find a better way, I may go back and change it, but I kind of liked it the way it is. Leaves more room for a possible sequel, if I ever find the time and the inspiration to write one. Depends on the number of interested people. -grin- But only the future will tell (come on, you must have seen that joke coming a mile away!)._

_I had fun writing this, but what did you people think about it? Was it acceptable? Need feedback, I live for feedback. Remember to review. -points at the review button- Thankee!_


End file.
